Outside Ekaterinburg
by xCrushx
Summary: Co-written with BrainDamage: When Omi and Nagi get captured by a group called 'Nepeh' and taken to Russia. They soon realize two things need to happen for them to escape. They need to get along and their teammates need to find them and save them.
1. Fly Away

Outside Ekaterinburg

By BrainDamage and Crush 

Author's Notes: We don't own Weiss Kreuz or its characters. Nepeh roughly translates into Shadow (Russian…if anyone out there can correct me if I'm wrong pls do.) 

Summary: When Omi and Nagi get captured by a group called 'Nepeh' (Russian for shadow) and taken to Russia they both blame each other. They soon realize two things need to happen for them to get out. They need to get along to plot and their team members need to get along to rescue them. OxN

Chapter 1: Fly away

~BrainDamage 

"Wake up!" Omi heard. His first thought he was still dreaming, until Ken shook him violently.

Omi jumped from between his sheets and stared at an incredibly tired Ken in a faded morning light.

"What…?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"We have to go. The car is waiting outside. Get dressed."

And with those words Ken exited the room. Omi gave himself a couple of seconds to get the power to get up, walk to the bathroom, and wash his face with cold water. He gave a short glare at the electronic clock on his desk.

4:01 

Damn…he'd only slept two hours that night. Maybe he'll get some rest in the airplane. He hated this kind of missions where he had to wake up in the middle of early morning and run right into an airplane full of people. They didn't travel in a personal airplane when in a mission, they would draw too much attention. Well, Youji himself drew too much attention.

He got dressed fast in his usual clothes, and in his black suitcase, on the soft black silk he put his silver darts. Then, he wrapped his bow in another piece of black silk and put it in another suitcase, and with that he headed in the hallway to get his shoes.

There he found the other three men all dressed up, and Ken looking a bit pale with bags under his eyes. Weird. Heck, everything was weird at 4 in the morning when you got ready to kill some people.

Everything went smooth and in silence afterwards. Just like an endless routine. They took the car, entered the lonely airport, got in the airplane, and he fell asleep, as usual. At least he got rid of the test paper they had in chemistry that day.

Someone slapped him with a piece of paper. He opened his eyes and saw Youji with a cigarette in his mouth handing him some papers.

"You shouldn't smoke in an airplane, Youji. In case you didn't read the warning." He replied violently taking the papers from Youji's hand.

"Who cares anyway if I die today or tomorrow."

"No one, I was worried about others personal safety." He said frowning while opening the documents laying in his hands.

"Chibi is in a bad mood today isn't he?" He replied with a smirk.

"Get lost, Youji! " He threw his small pillow towards the man, while Ken sitting next to him rolled his eyes.

He opened the documents and read them. Another boring briefing about their mission. Russia, Ekaterinburg, Russian Army Headquarters, eliminate a couple of people and steal some documents and hand them to a certain person who's name sounded freaky.

Well, the good part about this was that he gets to see Ekaterinburg, which had lots of interesting places to visit, and a couple of bars Youji would just love to waste his nights in. He rose from his leathered seat and everyone handed him their report.

He passed trough the rows of seats in the plane and got into the bathroom. He locked the door, threw the documents in the trashcan, lit a match, and burned them to ashes. Every mission briefing had the same fate, they all got burned, destroyed.

He slowly got back to his seat and practically threw himself in it. He was way to tired to do something else, like reading. Ken usually read in the airplanes, trains, cars, whatever transported them. But he wasn't even in the mood for his computer.

He gave Aya and Youji a glare.

Aya got Youji's cigarette out of his mouth and put it in Youji's gin glass.

Omi laughed to himself. It was a pretty funny image. Youji made a face at Aya! Omi turned his face towards the window and watched the sun rising above the clouds. And he fell asleep.

* * * 

Brad kept a close eye on Farfarello. His greatest wish in this moment was that no one would look at them if he put Farfarello in his straitjacket and carried him to his seat.

As much as he really wanted the man to be kept in a cage, not in an airplane full of people, they had no other choice, despite the fact the Irishman scared the shit out of some kids earlier.

He shook his head and got Nagi to stay with Farfarello. He was tired of the stress the Berserk gave him ever since they got up at 3:00 in the morning. Since then he scratched at least a dozen cars, scared at least 50 people and stained his car with blood at least 5 times. Plus Schuldig went totally crazed because Nagi stained his pants with cocoa, and, of course, Brad's coat too.

Brad closed his eyes. Sometimes he really hated his job.

Nagi watched the tall man slowly giving up and falling asleep while the redhead next to him kept on drinking some alcoholic drink with a spooky color. He wondered just how much time the brunette slept that night. That was IF he slept at all…

Farfarello stabbed him with his knife for the second time since they got up in the airplane. Why did HE had to stay with HIM ? Farfarello was frightening even when he was sedated! Maybe he should of put some pills in a drink and give it to Farfarello or something. 

Maybe he'll chill down when they get to Russia. It was cold there, not even Farfarello could be in his criminal mood when he froze. Or maybe he would. The Irishman was a weird creature. In the same time, he fascinated Nagi. He didn't know what made him look up to his fellow teammate, but something sure did. Maybe it was all his silence and his observative nature, the way he always seemed to know so much and so little about life.

Oh well, why did he bothered thinking about Farfarello when he could just watch the sun rise and go back to sleep?

* * * 

Please R&R! If you speak Russian email Crush (violet_eyed_gurl02@hotmail.com) Or have any question Damage's email is i_betty@hotmail.com and feel free to email either of us for anything…


	2. Trying....and Failing, Again

Outside Ekaterinburg

By BrainDamage and Crush

Chapter 2: Trying…and Failing, again.

~Crush

Omi stood outside the building, a tired look upon his face. He hadn't gotten enough sleep on the airplane to really function. Inside he felt like curling up and sleeping right there, on a mission. Outside he moved and looked like a robot. He turned off his headset and began pacing around his designated area. Until, of course, he bumped into something. He sat up dazed, meeting a pair of midnight blue eyes.

"Schwartz?" he whispered, fumbling with his headset.

"Weiss." Nagi replied. The two boys stared at each other without moving. Neither sure what to do, say or even think. 

"What are you doing here?" Omi asked, defiantly as he turned his headset back on.

"What are you doing here/" Nagi retorted. By then they were both standing, staring eye to eye. Neither moved nor spoke as they felt a slight prick on the back of their neck. They both fell to the ground once again, but this time they were both unconscious. 

***

Nagi awoke with the feeling that his head was too large and too heavy for his body. He sat up, instant registering his surroundings. The walls were gray, cement probably, the only window in the room was barred and about 20 feet above him, there was a tall lack, cast iron, door only about four feet from his body. 

Beside him lay his opponent, still unconscious. His blonde hair clung to his forehead, dirty and matting already. Before he could help himself Nagi reached over and pulled a piece of hair off of Omi's face. Once he'd brushed it away Nagi stared down at his hand, wondering what on earth had possessed him to do that.

"Bombay." He hissed into one ear, "Bombay, get up!"

Omi heard his name being called several times before he opened his eyes. He blinked a few times before rolling over to see whom it was calling him. He looked at Nagi and said, "Prodigy?! What's going on?"

"I don't know." Nagi replied, "We've been captured by something I suppose. What, I'm not sure yet."

"Captured?" Omi questioned, feeling that every word Nagi said would muddle his confused mind even more.

"As in we got taken somewhere and we're about to find out where." Nagi spoke as the door began to open.

A tall Russian man stepped in, his eye searching the floor silently for the two boys, "You come. Mikhail wants you." 

Both Omi and Nagi got to their feet and met each other's eyes as they followed the guard. Who was Mikhail, what did he want?

***

"Omi?" Ken called out as he continued to search the grounds with Aya and Youji. None of the three had seen him for the past five hours they'd spent looking.

Beside them, though unnoticed, walked Schwartz. "Ok," Schuldig called out, "Where is he?"

"Who?" 

"Don't play dumb, white ones." Farfie smiled and licked his lips at Ken, "We know you have him."

"Have who?" Ken asked once again, confused.

"Nagi." Brad said.

"We don't have him," Youji said, "But where did you put Omi?"

"We don't have him."

"If you don't then who does?"

~TBC

R&R pls!


End file.
